Toadgamer80 as "Noah" (Camp Drama)
10:16 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 10:16 Yeah, if others don't mind. Could go either way. 10:17 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 10:17 Mostly in-character, like how he was in TDWT, I guess. 10:17 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 10:17 Anti-hero 10:17 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 10:18 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toadgamer80/Roleplay_Reborn_-_Noah 10:18 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Cody. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 10:18 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Cody13 10:18 Toadgamer80 has changed nick to Noah1 10:18 Meh. Hi, Cody. 10:18 <@Cody13> Noah? 10:18 <@Cody13> You speak? :| 10:19 Yep, that's my name. 10:19 Sometimes. Depends on how I'm feeling. 10:19 You like computers, right? Glad there's SOMEONE who shares one of my interests. God, everyone here is primitive. 10:19 <@Cody13> Oh... whenever I tried to say hi to you before, you did this weird thing with your pupils where you would roll them around your eyes and then you would make this groaning sound like you were having a seizure, hehe. :| 10:20 <@Cody13> Yeah, I'm into computers... 10:20 Oh. Uh. Well, yeah. I... I have medical problems. That's what my doc said. ;\ 10:20 <@Cody13> Everyone on the island isn't that bad. Have you met Gwen? She's hilarious! 10:21 Gwen? This isn't a Hot Topic store, honey. But if she shares the same mindset as me, you know, we could get along. 10:21 I highly doubt it, though. I don't get along with many people. I prefer books. 10:21 <@Cody13> Yeah, same. 10:21 <@Cody13> What do you like to read? :D 10:22 Whatever. Encyclopedias, high fantasy. 10:22 <@Cody13> You... read... encyclopedias? 10:22 I gain pleasure from reading about popular people's downfalls. Such as the film Aggressive Females. Fun movie. 10:22 CD-TDA has changed nick to bAFKsedCD 10:22 Encyclopedias? Meh. They're fun. 10:22 <@Cody13> Right. 10:22 <@Cody13> So, how are you liking the Bass? 10:23 Some seem like awful people, some seem like they don't know what they're getting into. 10:23 <@Cody13> Like who? 10:23 Like, the redhead. I'm starting to wonder if she's mentally sane. 10:24 <@Cody13> Izzy? 10:24 And, uh, the fat guy. He smells awful. It's going to be a hard few weeks. 10:24 Yeah, her. I didn't bother learning her name. 10:24 <@Cody13> Jeez, Noah, you seem pretty pessimistic. D: 10:24 <@Cody13> Why don't you try making some friends? 10:24 The other team has all the attractive ones. I don't know if they're trying to make us seem like underdogs? It'll probably backfire. 10:24 <@Cody13> I could be your friend... 10:25 You know, I could make friends. As long as they have a decently high IQ and are strong to go along with my brains. 10:25 Meh. Thanks, bud. I suppose. 10:25 <@Cody13> Hm, high IQ... 10:25 <@Cody13> Well, there's Heather. She's always talking strategy. 10:26 Heather. She seems decent. 10:26 The thing is, she's on the other team. The last thing I want is to be accused of being a traitor. 10:26 But hey, camp life is already miserable, so I wouldn't mind. 10:26 <@Cody13> Oh, yeah. 10:26 <@Bigez> We're ending the scene here. 10:26 Cody13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 10:26 <@Bigez> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 10:27 Cool, thanks. 10:27 Noah1 ~Toadgamer@c-71-205-74-171.hsd1.mi.comcast.net has left #Grove [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions